Question: Find all solutions $x$ (real and otherwise) to the equation
\[x^4+64=0.\]Enter all the solutions, separated by commas.
Explanation: We can factor $x^4+64$ as a difference of squares:
\begin{align*}
x^4+64 &= (x^2)^2 - (8i)^2 \\
&= (x^2-8i)(x^2+8i).
\end{align*}Thus, the solutions are the square roots of $8i$ and $-8i$.

The square roots of $i$ are $\pm\left(\frac{\sqrt 2}2+\frac{\sqrt 2}2i\right)$. Thus, the square roots of $8i$ are $\pm\sqrt 8\left(\frac{\sqrt 2}2+\frac{\sqrt 2}2i\right) = \pm(2+2i)$, and the square roots of $-8i$ are $\pm\sqrt{-8}\left(\frac{\sqrt 2}2+\frac{\sqrt 2}2i\right) = \pm(2i-2)$.

Therefore, the solutions of the original equation are $x=\boxed{2+2i,\,-2-2i,\,-2+2i,\,2-2i}$.